


Oh Baby, Baby! Sugar Baby!

by wulfpup



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfpup/pseuds/wulfpup
Summary: Byun Baekhyun doesn’t like to work his ass off like Jongdae, okay? That’s the only reason why he got himself a sugar daddy. It’s not like he planned to get himself one in the first place, but things just happen, alright? It’s not his fault that Park Chanyeol, THE Park Chanyeol happened to be nearby when he suffered a meltdown. And who in the city would turn down the offer to be Park Chanyeol’s baby boy or sugar baby or whatever, you tell me.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened in the last couple of hours. Be ready for mini, mini, regular updates of the sugarest baby ever. What can I say? Sugarbaby!Baekhyun was begging to be written.
> 
> Should you wish to follow me on Twitter - [Wulfpup6104](https://twitter.com/wulfpup6104)

PROLOGUE

 

Byun Baekhyun rushed to the door as soon the doorbell rang, fumbling with the latch while uttering several curses under his breath, knowing that it could only be the pizza delivery guy. Jongdae and he were famished to say the least.

  
“You’re late.” Baekhyun frowned at the delivery guy - a familiar person in their apartment block - and pulled out a crisp bill from the caverns of his loose pajamas. “Here. Keep the change.” the blondie winked mischievously, nose upturned so his glasses would not fall off.

The delivery guy balked. Never had Byun Baekhyun ever keep-the-changed, ever. If anything, the college goer had struggled with his very many pennies and rotten bills on every occasion. Today though, Baekhyun seemed like he couldn’t care less if he overpaid by several thousand won.  
“I said keep the change.” Baekhyun laughed, almost shaking his butt in glee, holding the box of pizza close to his chest and kicking the door close.

  
Jongdae and Xiumin, with who Baekhyun shared the ratty old apartment, exchanged glances. But it was pizza time and important matters could wait; dinner was the most important matter at hand.

By the time Baekhyun was licking his fingers clean of the sticky, cheesy stuff, Jongdae and Xiumin telepathically decided that now was the time to grill the flaky Baekhyun some.

  
“About Park Chanyeol,” Jongdae said, putting on his best Jongdae voice, the serious one, but truth be told, no Jongdae voice worked on Baekhyun ever. “Did you see him today?”

  
“I did too.” the blondie shrugged, “he came to pick me up from college and dropped me home.”

“He gave you money?” Jongdae’s eyes narrowed.

Baekhyun nodded vehemently.

“For sex?” Jongdae’s voice was ten notes too high.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Baekhyun roared defensively, kicking his roommate in the shin, “he gave me money because he knows I am broke. Not for sex.”

“So..not for sex? But he is expecting to get some, isn’t he?” This time it was Xiumin who rounded up on Baekhyun, Xiumin who was usually so calm and quiet and placid like the lake which housed ten crocodiles in its dark depths.

Baekhyun’s eyes darted from side to side, “He never - he has never brought the issue up. I told you that he just offered to take care of me and I said yes.”

Jongdae looked away as though he could not keep looking at Baekhyun anymore; he had a lot of pent up anger since last week. “Who says yes to a total stranger!” Jongdae banged the top of the rusty old refrigerator thrice for emphasis.

Baekhyun bit his lip, and watched as Xiumin silently began to clear up the post pizza mess.

Baekhyun shifted his weight from one feet to the other; of course they didn’t agree with his methods. Both Jongdae and Xiumin would rather work hard than take any shortcuts; but Baekhyun was - Baekhyun is lazy, okay? He hated hard work, he hated helming the counter at the college library and keeping all quiet-like, as though it was someone’s funeral, as though someone would really bleed through their ears if he made so much as a peep. So he had laughed out loud when his pencil escaped from his fingers and landed on the floor, only to roll away to the farthest shelf, making as much noise as possible. But was the strict rerpimand from the librarian really necessary? Baekhyun did not like to be shouted at, and he thought it was very unfair that all the students in the Keep Silence hall got to hear what all rubbish the librarian said. Dimwit! He was not a dimwit okay? So what if he was a little bit of a daydreamer! No one in the library died due to his daydreaming skills anyway!

The world was grossly unfair. Baekhyun ran out of the library after making it clear that he was quitting. He dashed out in fact, and ran headlong into none other than Park Chanyeol. Not that he knew it was Park Chanyeol at first. Sure, sure, he might have seen the man in magazine covers and stuff, but why would he expect to run into the Start Up owner at his college.

“Hey.” the man had grabbed his forearm, “Watch where you are going. You nearly ruined my suit.”

Baekhyun merely bowed without saying a word. He was almost teary, not that he was crying, okay? almost teary that he got a public dressing down from the librarian.

“Please don’t be mean to me.” He said, indignance in his voice and entire manner. “I have already had to deal with soooo much today. The landlord called thrice for the rent, and I don’t even know where all that money will come from. It’s not like my parents are shitting gold back home. And the bus broke on the way to college, and I didn’t have extra money on my card. I had to walk all the way here. I fucking don’t even have any lunch money.”

Baekhyun was pouting now, recounting his many miseries, batting his eyelids at the man. “It seems I had the audacity to laugh inside the library, when, when that’s the first time I managed a laugh out of myself today.

She screamed at me -” the corner of Baekhyun’s lips drooped, “she screamed like I killed her favorite plant, or something, that old bat. I hate her. I hate the world; it’s too cruel. The economy sucks. College stinks. Someone as young as I have to go hungry. How is it fair. I wish I was never born.” Baekhyun had declared, all flustered under the summer sun, blonde hair wild, cheeks pink due to almost crying.

The man, to Baekhyun’s great surprise, laughed.

“Don’t laugh at me.” Baekhyun scolded, beginning to turn away.

“That old bat inside the library is my mother. I was just on my way to see her.”

Baekhyun would recount later that he had never been more mortified in his short but eventful life. “I am sorry.” he managed to blurt out. “Wow. I really, really just want to vanish now.”

But the man laughed some more. “I am the one who is sorry. My mother shouted at you. Why don’t I make it up to you? Will you allow me to treat you to lunch?”

How could Baekhyun say no to free food! A boy in his position. Over lunch, he learnt that this man was the Park Chanyeol, the one who had made a lot of splashes in Silicon Valley with his Start Up company. Baekhyun was too busy stuffing his face to remember what exactly Chanyeol’s Start Up company was about. Not that he cared; food was more important.

“I am sorry life has been so hard.” Chanyeol said, watching Baekhyun as he ate with fervent gusto.

Baekhyun hadn’t even noticed how primly Chanyeol was dressed; he was only intent on the food. He didn’t notice how the man observed him like a hawk, he didn’t. He was busy forcing his crab open.

“I thought you were going to take me to the college cafeteria. Never thought you’d bring me here.” Baekhyun swallowed a huge mouthful and looked around, wherever here was. He had never been to any of these classy restaurants. Jongdae worked part time at one, but Baekhyun never learnt which one. He scooped more rice into his bowl, “ You seem like a nice man, unlike your mother. I don’t know how I’ll repay you for your kindness, though.”

Chanyeol had grinned and reached for a tissue to wipe the corners of Baekhyun’s mouth.

“There’s actually a way we can both be of use to each other.” The Start Up guy’s eyes glittered with secrets untold. “How about I take you under my wing?”

“I don’t know any tech stuff.” Baekhyun had shrugged, “I play video games is all.”

Chanyeol poured water for him in silence.  
When he finally turned to look at Baekhyun, he was smiling, “Oh no. I don’t mean it that way. I only want to sugar you.” And then he had smiled with all his teeth like a wolf.  
Baekhyun was always a little slow on the uptake, but he knew what sugaring meant. He just couldn’t fathom why Chanyeol would want to be his sugar daddy.  
“I am not looking for a sugar daddy.” Baekhyun had blurted out, then immediately regretted his words. Stupid, stupid.  
“I wasn’t looking for someone to sugar either.” Chanyeol shrugged. “But you need cash, I need company, we could make this work.”  
Baekhyun abandoned his fork and scratched his forehead. “How do these arrangements work anyway? Have you had someone before, in such a - a deal?”  
Chanyeol shook his head, smiling, and Baekhyun thought he didn’t look that bad. Maybe a little on the older side, but what the heck. “If you say yes, I will take care of your tuition and rent, and other petty expenditures. Clothes, books, food.”  
“Why would you do that!” Baekhyun had balked.  
“Do you pity me, or something?” He breathed fire through his nostrils, because pity was bad. Pity won’t do.  
“Or something.” Chanyeol admitted. “I just, I don’t know, suddenly want to take care of you. I have earned enough from this stupid economy and maybe I don’t want someone as young as you to go hungry?”  
“And that’s all you want? To pay for my expenses?” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. Chanyeol’s mother may have called him a dimwit but he had street smarts, oh please. He wasn’t about to walk into a trap.  
“No. Naturally I want some things in return.” The man’s eyes gleamed.  
“Like - like my body?” Baekhyun was bony, chubby around the hips and cheeks at best, but bony, really.  
Chanyeol winced, “You really don’t have a filter, do you? No, not your body. Not immediately, maybe eventually, if you want to? I just want your company, to take you out on dates, to be seen with you at dinners, that sort of a thing.”  
“And I can pull out anytime I want?” Baekhyun questioned.  
“Anytime.” Chanyeol had smiled, very very sweetly. Very, very handsome!

Xiumin hit his head lightly with the empty carton of pizza. “Stop daydreaming. Answer Jongdae.”  
Baekhyun turned away listlessly. “He’s not a total stranger to me anymore, Dae. He has taken me out for six lunches in total and never once grabbed my hand. Besides, he has already paid this month’s rent so I can’t wiggle out anymore, can I? Just please chill. He’s loaded, he likes me because I have no filter. It’s win win.”  
“And what if you end up falling for him?” Jongdae crossed his arms across his chest.  
“Pshhh.” Baekhyun laughed, “As if! He is godfucking thirty, Jongdae. Why would I fall for him. I don’t even reply to his messages at night. Trust me, I have it under control.”  
“God I hope you do. This thing stinks to high heavens.”  
“Oh shut up. I need to sleep. I have to look good for my sugar daddy after all.” Baekhyun grinned, dodged Jongdae’s whack and hopped off to his room.

Jongdae glared in the direction of the room, then glared in Xiumin’s direction as well. “He has a copy of a magazine with that Park Chanyeol on its cover under his pillow, did you know? He sleeps with that magazine. Tell me how you are so calm about it.”

Xiumin placed a finger over his lips, “Leave him be. He hasn’t whined about his ill fortune all this week. Baekhyun’s happy, can’t you see? Let him be.”


	2. You're Not That Good Looking, Mister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I did promise mini, mini regular updates, didn't I? Here's a bit of light Sunday reading <3 We take a detour in this very first Chapter to observe things from Chanyeol's perspective. From here on, it's Baekhyun's POV all the way. Let's cheer them on. Please tell me your thoughts in the comments section. Please eat well and be healthy. Don't die before EXO comeback. Hang in there.

Detour

Park Chanyeol’s office was situated very close to the college where his mother worked as a librarian. Of course it was not usual practice to have lunch with his mother, but what was a man to do when given the regular slip by Junmyeon.

“I’ll be late for work. Stuff came up. You go on ahead with lunch. Don’t wait up for me.” 

Yeah right, stuff! Chanyeol knew that Junmyeon was busy painting the town red with his brand new boy toy. Sehun insisted on spending half of the day with Junmyeon, and apparently Junmyeon was too smitten to say no.

“Your new protege or whatever, this boy - Oh Sehun - looks like he is planning to steal all your fortune and leave only your polka dotted underwear for you to cry over.” Kris had stated a month ago, without beating around the bush.

Chanyeol agreed wholeheartedly, but try telling that to Junmyeon. Ever since that day, things had been a little cool between Junmyeon and Kris.

It was clear to all that Kris did not approve of Junmyeon’s lifestyle - fast cars, lavish spending, foreign holidays, and a new arm candy every few months. But all three of them had made it big with their Start Up, and if Junmyeon wanted to spend his hard earned cash on young 20 somethings, who could stop him. Kris was traditional; Kris disapproved. Kris had a special case against Junmyeon’s newest sugar baby. “He asked you to buy him the newest iPhone? Look man, I can’t see you being openly looted like this.” Kris had thundered.

Thunder and showers later, Junmyeon and Kris were barely on speaking terms anymore.   
Kris retaliated by firing Junmyeon’s personal secretary and Junmyeon hit back by sauntering to office well after 4 PM daily.

Childish games grown men play. 

And Chanyeol was caught in the crossfire. Mediating had not brought out any successful outcome so far. He lost his lunch pal in the process. He was loath to eating alone, mostly because of the stares people often directed his way.

Park Chanyeol did not know what to do with the ceaseless attention - from casual bystanders, colleagues, his parents’ friend circle, and SNS. He had only set out to build a few Apps during college together with Kris and Junmyeon. Who knew those Apps would draw so much traction, and be bought by the biggest names in the Valley. Park Chanyeol had certainly not set out to have his name plastered over business magazines as the neo age guru of How To Launch Your Very Own Startup.

With Junmyeon around, the stares were divided. Junmyeon was so good looking, even the air cried when it came in contact with Junmyeon’s flawless skin. Without Junmyeon now, Chanyeol was left to fend for himself and arrange lucnh dates with his mother, fondly nicknamed _the hawk_.

His mother was not an easy person to get along with, and luncheons with her were..stifling. Even so, even so, Chanyeol preferred _the hawk_ to eating alone.

As a child growing up, Chanyeol had visited the college campus plenty of times. He knew his way around like the back of his hand. No one had to point him towards the campus library for him to find his way to _the hawk_.

Except, instead of his mother, he found someone else that day, someone so self absorbed and absent minded that he didn’t even register Chanyeol’s presence.   
When Chanyeol stepped inside the cavernous hall, filled with shelf upon shelf of books, and a smattering of students silently poring over their notes, he found his mother’s seat empty.

Chanyeol waited for the student sitting next to his mother’s station - the library assistant - to look up from his phone and greet him. Maybe the assistant could tell where his mother was.

He waited forever.

The student would just not look up from his phone. He also had his earplugs on, definitely playing one of the addictive mobile games people seemed to be so keen on these days.

The name tag read Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol frowned. He knocked on the wooden counter to draw attention to himself, but the student named Baekhyun remained hunched over his phone, shooting enemies. A whole war orchestra was being conducted on the touchscreen.

The man rolled his eyes. This punk.

“Your glasses are about to fall off.” Chanyeol said, tapping on the counter impatiently, because the gold rimmed glasses were really about to slither off from the shiny nose any moment now.

No reaction.

Chanyeol gaped, wide eyed, because how could someone be so ignorant of their surroundings. Apparently Byun Baekhyun could; the assistant went on playing his game, tapping the touch screen incessantly with his two thumbs. He spotted a pretty mole on the boy's left thumb, a striking feature, he noted. The face was a picture of concentration, the lower lip half sucked inside.

Chanyeol debated whether he should shake the boy out of his game induced stupor, but decided not to at the murmurs of 'come on, come on, oh please, shut the fuck up, come on!”

He turned around to see if there was someone else who could tell him where the librarian could be found at this hour. His mother was not picking up his calls either. Resigned, Chanyeol made his way to the nearest shelf and pored over the various titles.

A group of girls sitting close to that shelf giggled. Chanyeol whipped his head in their direction and the girls immediately stifled their sound. They had definitely been ogling at him.

He selected a book - _Steppenwolf_ by Herman Hesse - and quietly sat himself down on one of the unassuming corners. Chanyeol looked around quizzically at the boy again - an earthquake could occur with the library as its epicentre but Byun Baekhyun with his dangling-for-dear-life glasses and shiny nose would still be found playing his game with single minded focus, oblivious to his surroundings, oblivious to the world, just plain oblivious.

Chanyeol sighed and thumbed the book over to his favourite part - _Harry and Hermine are dancing.._

The girls were squealing among themselves now. Chanyeol took a deep breath and looked in their direction; yes, they were definitely taking his photos with their Hello Kitty encased smart phones. He arched his brow at them, not amused, but they smiled and fawned and waved at him. One of the bolder ones gave him finger hearts.

Chanyeol looked away, abashed. Girls!

“Oppa, you look like an idol.”

Chanyeol buried his nose in _Steppenwolf_ , ears turning red. Seriously, girls! They were scarier than a whole battalion of People's Liberation Army of China.

“Are you a professor? What course do you teach? Can we enrol in oppa's course too?”

And still Byun Baekhyun remained oblivious to his surroundings, now nodding his head to the music in his earpiece. He looked like he was winning at last, after a long fought battle. Yeah, that tiny self satisfied smile could only mean that Byun Baekhyun was winning.

“Oppa is only interested in that library assistant. Aren’t we pretty too?” one of them catcalled, which brought Chanyeol to his senses. He had been gazing intensely at the young assistant for a couple of minutes now.

Sighing, Chanyeol shielded his face from the young girls with his book.

_Steppenwolf. Steppenwolf._

“I am jealous of Baekhyun oppa!” one of the girls declared.

“Ah, but Seulgi, don’t you think _Steppenwolf_ oppa and Baekhyun oppa would look so good together?”

“Omaigatt! You’re right Joy. They’d look cute together.”

“The height difference.”

“Shhhhhh Wendy. _The hawk_ is here!”

The girls were right. His mother had just stepped inside the hall, and she looked pissed to find Baekhyun’s face plastered to his phone.

Chanyeol stood up, noisily clearing his throat, to divert his mother’s attention from Baekhyun, and to save the assistant from the hawk’s wrath. His mother’s mouth fell open at the sight of him; she had obviously forgotten all about their lunch date.

“Come now, let's hurry. I am famished.” Chanyeol was at his mother’s elbow in a millisecond. “I don’t have much time. Let’s go.”

  
Park Chanyeol came in everyday to collect his mother for lunch; the old lady was prone to overworking and lost track of time sometimes. He saw Byun Baekhyun everyday; if the hawk was not around, Baekhyun was to be found playing games, lost to the cosmos, breathing only because his brain’s respiratory control center was calling the shots.

If his mother was at her station, Baekhyun could be found guiding and suggesting books to other students. Most times, he would hop on his feet in an attempt reach the books on the top most shelf; it was quite a stretch indeed.

Over a period of time, and not because he intended to, Park Chanyeol learnt many small details about Baekhyun. Like how Baekhyun almost never pushed his glasses up his nose but opted to tilt his head backwards to get a better look at things. An adorable creature, but a creature nonetheless.

Byun Baekhyun never noticed a Park Chanyeol, all the other students in the library did. Every other student noticed him the minute Chanyeol stepped inside the library, each day dressed sharper and brighter than the day before. But Baekhyun was really something. Maybe he was Chanyeol-blind. Maybe he was just as blind to everyone else.

The girl students, who had fangirled over Chanyeol, were not blind though. Nuh uh. They quickly put two and two together and found out that the librarian’s son was none other than Park Chanyeol. Yes, yes, the same Park Chanyeol who was on the cover of GQ Korea the month prior. It was when they pointed out that Chanyeol very often stared at Baekhyun that the startup founder realised it for himself.

“Baekhyun oppa has an admirer.” they sniggered.

“But isn’t _Steppenwolf_ oppa too old for Baekhyun oppa?”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, hiding behind a copy of _Siddhartha_ today. As if he needed a reminder that he was old. Thirty wasn’t too old, of course, he was in the prime of his life, and life begins at forty anyway. But prime of his life or not, thirty was still too old to be thinking about a cherubic twenty something library assistant.

Unless you were a sugar daddy like Junmyeon, who believed that dating was passe and sites like He Pays were excellent to look for people to splurge cash on. Junmyeon tried wheedling Chanyeol into joining the site too, very recently, mid rant about how Kris should mind his own business.

“Don’t be like Kris, don’t be married to your work, Chanyeol. What’s the point of being on the cover of GQ magazine if you don’t even have someone to celebrate with.”

Junmyeon had a point. Chanyeol hadn’t dated seriously ever since college, and where was the time to devote to a partner. They were so hard pressed for time; the more successful you are, the less time you have for idle pursuits. Chanyeol told Junmyeon so.

“And that’s precisely why you should sign up for He Pays. You’re a millionaire, attractive, successful, and these young boys are looking for men exactly like you. A sugar baby won’t badger you for time, or devotion, or loyalty. He won’t be grumpy for ten days if you suddenly had to leave the country for urgent work. He won’t throw a sandal if you forget his birthday. He won’t even expect you to call. He won’t call the police if he discovers you sleeping with another person. Only pros. No cons. Do you see where I am going with this?”

“Yeah - no.” Chanyeol winced, fearing Kris’ wrath. Kris was such a miser, he wouldn’t spend a penny on his own nephew. All his money was stashed away in tax havens, minting more and more money. Kris was Mr Moneyballs.

“If Kris sees me paying for someone’s entire wardrobe, I think he’ll skin me alive.”

“Screw that motherfucking robot. Kris comes just by touching his credit card. Well, do you? Besides, it’s not about spending cash. You’ll feel good taking care of someone, trust me, sugaring them. You’ll feel content seeing them happy.”

Sehun and his iPhone swam infront of Chanyeol’s eyes. “Thanks but I’ll pass.” Chanyeol tried to be dismissive.

“Isn’t there anyone you would like to utterly spoil beyond reason? Buy them gifts, send over flowers? No one?”

And suddenly, Byun Baekhyun from his mother’s library came to mind. It was only for a fleeting second, but the image of an absent minded college student in round glasses with round cheeks flashed before his eyes. The image unsettled Chanyeol somewhat.

“There’s no one.” he lied to Junmyeon.

There was lying to Junmyeon, and then there was lying to oneself.

Chanyeol spent a sleepless night over sudden revelations. He needed to do something. He needed to stop finding excuses to go visit his mother on occasions when he specifically knew she would not be around. Fuck, it was creepy; a much older guy visiting his mother’s workplace just to stare at a bespectacled boy and ignoring the hushed whispers of his cheer squad. He even knew the names of his cheer squad - Wendy, Joy, Seulgi, and there were other two whose names he did not know yet. If he continued to visit the library, pretty soon he’d know their names as well.

This should not be allowed to continue. He was a prominent personality. It was all kinds of improper, and what did that make him out to be.

He told himself that this would be the last time he would visit his mother’s workplace on the pretext of reading _Steppenwolf_. He would perhaps give away gift cards to the five girls who kept calling him _Steppenwolf_ oppa. And that would be it. The End.

The End turned out to be The Beginning.

Chanyeol had not, in his wildest imaginations, expected Byun Baekhyun to dash straight into him, all flustered and teary eyed, but mouth still working at the speed of light. He really just wanted to buy Baekhyun a proper lunch, but halfway through the meal, Chanyeol realised that he ended up enjoying feeding the boy. Junmyeon’s words came to his mind, and it certainly seemed like Baekhyun was in dire need of cash.

He - he found himself wanting to pay the boy’s rent off. He forgot all about Kris in the moment when he laid down his proposition. Baekhyun was very, very suspicious, and Chanyeol had to properly explain every point of their arrangement. Yes, he would pay for Baekhyun’s expenses, no he wouldn't force sex in return if that was not what Baekhyun wanted. Yes, he would make no demands on Baekhyun and yes, Baekhyun was free to break the arrangement any time he pleased. Yes, yes, he did not have any ulterior motive in mind.

“But why do you want to take care of me then? I have nothing to offer to you.” Baekhyun had frowned, biting his fingers dipped in grease from the food.

“I need company.” Chanyeol had stated simply.

“You millionaires are weird.” came the observation.

Chanyeol didn’t care what Baekhyun thought of him, as long as Baekhyun was well fed and taken care of.

“I promise to be the best company, since you are paying and stuff. But - but you could literally date anyone, and here you are, with me.” Baekhyun covered his mouth with the back of his hand to hide his chuckle.

“Here I am.” Chanyeol said, trying to tame Baekhyun’s blonde locks. Baekhyun allowed him to, sitting perfectly still, mouth forming the tiniest of pouts.

“Last time I visited Bill Gate’s charity dinner, Ivanka Trump whispered in my ears that she’d have dated me.” Chanyeol smiled smugly.

Baekhyun frowned, observing him from head to toe, going over Chanyeol’s tight slacks and sky blue shirt. He shook his head, “You’re not that good looking, mister.” Baekhyun simply said. It was not a taunt, Chanyeol realised, nor banter. It was truth as Baekhyun saw it, fresh from the no-filter’s mouth.

Chanyeol was taken aback; was this an alternate reality where he was _not that good looking?_ When had he ever been _not that good looking._ He was pure Adonis and what’s more, he knew it. GQ had an entire centrespread devoted to him, if anyone needed proof.

“You don’t think I am good-looking? Attractive?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun immediately shook his head, blinking up at him, “No. I don’t find you good looking or attractive. Why do you ask?”

Chanyeol sat back on his chair. “No reason.” he said, a little grumpy, but Baekhyun ofcourse did not notice.

His pride was wounded.

That he would live to see such a day, _Oh baby, baby._

 

 


	3. Never Been Kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun says he has never been kissed before ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kent belib I'm updating this fic after such a loooooong gap. It's almost like I went for a war or something. I never meant it to be this way, so I'll make sincere amends pronto. In this chapter, we are dwelling a bit on Baekhyun's personality and confusions regarding his sugar dad.  
> If you can make heads or tails of his state of mind, let me know in the comments section. I like a confused puppy :) In the forthcoming chapters, we'll see Baekhyun get a little jealous. We'll meet Sehun in next chapter too. Who's excited?

 

It was a Friday night. The flatmates were having dinner, gathered around bowls of _banchan,_ rice and beef stew that Jongdae's mother cooked for them earlier in the day, squabbling over nonsensical issues.

“Your mother is the world's best cook!” Baekhyun announced, happily nibbling at his chopsticks.

Jongdae eyed Baekhyun suspiciously, “And why are you sampling my mother's cooking tonight? Where's your _daddy_? I thought weekends were reserved especially for him?”

“Sugar daddy.” Xiumin corrected, giggling.

Baekhyun concentrated on the food, nonchalant, “Some conference in Beijing.” he supplied. He did not know much, except that Chanyeol had to rush to the event at a short notice earlier that week. The man had not called or texted ever since, and Baekhyun did not know when his sugar daddy would be back.

His silly flatmates oohed and aahed. “You must be missing him.” Xiumin suggested, scanning his face, trying to read his expression, see something on his face that he was not even feeling at that moment. Xiumin had always been a right old fool.

“Tchhh.” Baekhyun dismissed, ladling some stew in his bowl. “Miss him? Why? I just miss the good food he treats me to.”

Jongdae abandoned his chopsticks in disbelief, “He expects us to buy it.” he spoke out loud to Xiumin, then looked at Baekhyun. “You eat out with him every other day nowadays, you want us to believe that you're unaffected by Park Chanyeol's good looks?”

Baekhyun pondered. He spoke up once he had three large spoonfuls of stew inside his system. Food always made him brave, turned him cocksure. “People with a lot of money start looking good by default somehow. Doesn't mean that they _are_ attractive.”

Jongdae and Xiumin exchanged glances. Byun Baekhyun wore glasses but even so, even so, he could be really blind, and oblivious. But Byun Baekhyun was like that, a demigod could come and pose and preen all he wished infront of him, but Baekhyun would still not know the difference between Bradley Cooper and Adolf Hitler. Looks did nothing for him.

“Erm..” Xiumin stuffed his mouth with a piece of steamed egplant, “..he's someone who manages to drag you outside. _You. Game addict you._ You must definitely enjoy his company.”

It was true. Baekhyun was a homebody, stepping outside only when required. Left to his own devices, the game addict would spend whole weeks cooped inside his room with unhealthy snacks and a foul mouth.

“I do.” Baekhyun agreed, sampling the steamed eggplant. Park Chanyeol was from a totally different world, the Start Up founder's company was nothing if not interesting. He learnt new and absurd things daily, stuff that Baekhyun knew won't come handy - importance of building self sustaining online communities, community management, women in workplaces, pay parity et cetera.

He suddenly had an insight into topics that he _knew_ won't come handy in his day to day survival.

“He's okay.” Baekhyun shrugged, licking his chopsticks for three seconds too long, “He takes care of me.” He had steadily come to the realisation that he liked been taken care of, liked when Jongdae nagged him about eating breakfast on time, or when Xiumin left constant reminders to do his homework. Baekhyun was the youngest in his family, he had always been made much of, treated as the family pet. He did not like to take adult decisions all on his own. Park Chanyeol was comfortable. Park Chanyeol made things easier for him, made his money woes vanish.

He was almost done eating when his phone screen lit up.

Xiumin peered at the screen and made a big fuss about it. “Eyyyyyy. Speak of the devil.”

A mini wrestling match ensued as Baekhyun harried to snatch his phone from Xiumin's tight hold. Xiumin was winning, and grinning.

“ _Give me my phone_.” Baekhyun whined, “Give me my phone, you asswipe! I'll fart on your food.”

“I'll fart on Park Chanyeol's face.”

The wrestling duo didn't see Jongdae roll his eyes, or snort at the sudden burst of energy in the lethargic ball that was Baekhyun. All because of Park Chanyeol's call.

Baekhyun lay flat on the floor, panting, “Hello?”

“Is it too late for dinner?”

Baekhyun rolled breathlessly on the floor, a sight for his flatmates, “You should have called sooner. I ate up all the food Jongdae's mother made. Overate.”

“Ah! I suppose I should have called sooner.” There was a pause, “I just landed. I'm collecting my luggage.”

“Oh.”

“Are you..out somewhere? You're panting.”

“Mph.” Baekhyun groaned, “Xiumin snatched the phone away when you called. I had to strangle him to get my phone back.”

There was a pause. Baekhyun couldn't make out whether there was a chuckle involved or not. “How do you feel about dessert? Let's go get you some ice cream.”

Jongdae narrowed his eyes as Baekhyun's eyes lit up at the suggestion. “I luuuuurve icecream.” Baekhyun declared, although he knew that Chanyeol knew that he luuuuurved ice cream.  

The chuckle was audible this time. “I should be there in forty minutes. I'll call you.”

 

Baekhyun ran to his bedroom, ignoring to clean up the post dinner mess, in search of something suitable to wear. His basic white tee caught the eye, hadn't Chanyeol complimented him once while he was wearing this?

“Wash the dishes when you get back.” Jongdae nagged just as he was stepping out the door.

Baekhyun turned to look at his flatmate, and stuck out his tongue. Jongdae was susceptible to aegyo like that. Jongdae made him act cute whenever Baekhyun asked to be relieved of household chores.

“Fine. Fine. I'll wash the dishes, but only if you get ice cream for us as well.”

“Deal.” said Baekhyun, wiggling his butt, feeling light and giddy. Was it the weather, why couldn't he stop smiling? Baekhyun surveyed the night sky outside, twinkling stars, bright moon, what else was new? He felt the night breeze on his face. “Hmmmm.” he sighed, climbing the stairs down the slope. The streetlights were all a little wonky in this part of the neighbourhood, and if he didn't mind his steps, he might as well tumble down all the way to the main road.

Baekhyun paused when he reached the only functional streetlamp, this being the spot where Chanyeol would pick him up, or drop him off, as the case may be. He stood erect when the headlights of Chanyeol's car came into view.

“Jongdae says he'll wash the dishes if I get ice cream for them.”

Park Chanyeol helped him put his seatbelt on, staring at Baekhyun's face and not being discreet about it.

“It was my turn today.” Baekhyun quickly supplied.

“How have you been?” Chanyeol asked, smiling slightly.

“I failed a class test.” Baekhyun provided.

Chanyeol kept his eyes on the road, “Were the questions too tough?”

Baekhyun huffed, and played with the seatbelt, “I am not a complete loser, you know. I just forgot about the exam. Xiumin didn't remind me. It's his fault.”

Chanyeol raised his brows. Baekhyun went on. “Anyway, so, Professor Jung gave me an F instead of an A for Absent. How is it fair?”

“Tell me it's unfair.” Baekhyun looked at his sugar daddy. Sugar daddy's jaw was firm for once.

“Doing well in college is important for future job prospects. You should keep that in mind, Baekhyun. Xiumin won't be around forever to remind you of everything. You should learn to be responsible for yourself.”

Baekhyun considered Chanyeol's words, nodding as though he wholeheartedly agreed. But - “I don't want to work.”

A smile crept up on Chanyeol's face, “Then what do you want to do?”

Baekhyun stretched against the luxurious seat, “I want to play games. Eat a lot. Sleep a lot. I don't want the world to bother me, I won't bother it either.”

“You're lazy, aren't you?” Chanyeol pointed out good naturedly.

“School life was so much better.” Baekhyun spoke with passion, “Why did I have to grow up? Adulting sucks.”

“No, it does not.” Chanyeol laughed at Baekhyun's misery, the millionaire found him so amusing sometimes, Baekhyun couldn't fathom why. He wasn't especially witty, he was just very honest about how he felt. “It's okay to be a little rudderless at your age. I'm sure you'll find your life's calling somewhere down the road.”

“Were you rudderless at college too?” Baekhyun batted hope filled eyes at his sugar daddy.

“I founded my Start Up in college.” Chanyeol reminded gently.

Baekhyun groaned. “I want ice cream.” he brooded.

In the end, they didn't drive too far. The area around Baekhyun's college was littered with many trendy ice cream parlours. Chanyeol drove them straight to Baekhyun's favourite ice cream boutique - a cutesy place where the college goer would heap up on his favourite whisky and pistachio flavoured softie.

The place was a hit with the couples in his college, it was filled with loyal customers even at this time of the night. Someone was crying over a break up, nursing a single scoop of ice cream, a couple were playing footsie under the table, eating from the same strawberry sundae. Melody of  the latest hit bubblegum pop song wafted in the air, competing with the fragrance of different ice cream flavours for attention.

In the midst of all the college goers, Chanyeol stood out like a palm tree in his suit and shiny shoes. Baekhyun found them a spot by the window, and watched absentmindedly as his sugar daddy waited in line at the counter to order their favourites.

The giggles and squeals of _Steppenwolf oppa, Steppenwolf oppa_ brought Baekhyun back to the present, he had gotten too lost observing the lanky frame of his sugar dad. Even in the hustle and bustle of the ice cream parlour, the squeals were too incessant and rabid. Curious, he chanced a glance.

Was he surprised to see Wendy, Seulgi and gang dying over someone in an ice cream parlour? No, he was not. Baekhyun knew them all too well. He looked away quickly, fearing discovery.

 _“Dear God, just look at him.” -_ Joy's voice.

“ _I can't look away!” -_ Seulgi's voice.

Baekhyun fished his phone out, trying to cancel out the over eager voice. The energetic girl gang was the classic description of fangirls, he pitied whoever they were fangirling over. He pitied the fool.

 _“But what is he doing in the college district? They say he stays in_ _Pyeongchang-dong.” -_ Irene's voice.

Baekhyun frowned, brain sending him signals. Chanyeol lived in  _Pyeongchang-dong_ too.

“ _Older men look soooooo much better.” -_ Joy's voice.

“ _Park Chanyeol looks so daddy. Fight me.” -_ Yeri's voice.

Byun Baekhyun discarded his phone to look Chanyeol's way. _Daddy?_ His curious eyes went over the man's body.

 _“Look at his nose. Side profile daebak. Ahhh, I've given up on dating.” -_ Joy's sigh.

 _“Aaaaàaaaaaaaaaanh. Look at him ordering. My heart flutters when he talks.” -_ Baekhyun couldn't make out whose voice it was because it was too high pitched and shrill.

“ _His lips.”_ \- Seulgi's voice, dreamy, dying voice.

“ _HIS LIPSSSSSS!!!!!” -_ someone's shriek. Joy's?

 _“You can just TELL that he is a good kisser.” -_ Irene's reasonable voice.

Baekhyun pushed his glasses up his nose to get a better look at Chanyeol's moving lips. Even when Chanyeol approached him with two cups of overloaded calories, Baekhyun kept staring at the lips, trying to make out what was so great about them, if indeed they were so good, if indeed Chanyeol would be a good kisser.

They talked of this and that, but Baekhyun was hyper aware of the hushed whispers of the girls sitting behind them. He was also aware of how Chanyeol's lips moved, how the lower set of teeth peeped out every now and them.

Baekhyun had only dated one person, he couldn't tell whether someone was a good kisser or not just by looking at them. He didn't know anything about good kissers. The much older girl he had dated a couple of years back hadn't been one, he thinks. She had thin lips, and Baekhyun hadn't enjoyed kissing her that much. She had been the pushy sort, the kind who took the initiative, liked to lead. Baekhyun had allowed her to take the lead. She had decided when they should start dating. She had also taken the call to end things three months after dating.

“I want someone to take care of me,” she had written in her break up note, “I’m too young to be mothering you.”, which was fair enough, considering the fact that Baekhyun had not made a whole lot of effort to make her happy. He was a lazy sort of a boyfriend.

Chanyeol wiped his lips with a paper tissue, “Is there chocolate on my lips?”

“Huh?” Baekhyun shook his head, flustered. “I was just staring at your teeth. You have too many.”

Chanyeol stared.

Baekhyun fanned himself, feeling warmth spread all over. _Are you a good kisser?_ These words were begging to come out from his mouth. He needed a filter so bad. Why wouldn't his eyes listen to him and just stop staring at those pillow like, dreamy, soft lips. _Oh!_

Chanyeol was still staring at him.

Baekhyun stuffed his mouth with three heapfuls of cream.

Ice creams were a hundred times better than kisses, he thought.

There was this moment when they both stared at each others mouth, Chanyeol because he wondered if Baekhyun’s could hold all that ice cream inside. “Eat slowly.”

“Mm.” Baekhyun nodded, tearing his eyes away. Ah, damn Seulgi and Co for making him curious about ..things.

Park Chanyeol never so much as demanded a peck on the cheeks from him. He held Baekhyun's hand sometimes. Sometimes. It never felt intrusive. Kisses were out of question though - Baekhyun scraped the bowl with his tiny spoon - or were they?

Baekhyun pondered over the riddle as they drove home, ice cream for his flatmates packed and placed over his thighs. They will have to kiss someday, of course. Park Chanyeol was a patient man but patience runs out, doesn't it? So, if kissing was inevitable, why not kiss today?

Park Chanyeol paid for his fooding and lodging, daily expenses..it was only fair for Baekhyun to want to kiss Chanyeol. Logical. It was logical for Baekhyun to want to kiss Chanyeol, because Chanyeol had made his life easier. Kissing was also a way to say thank you in some cultures, wasn't it? If not, it better be.

“Are you sleepy?”

Baekhyun sighed, and licked his lips. “Not sleepy. I was just -” he trailed away.

“Just what?”

“Just wondering something.”

“About what?” Chanyeol took the turn that would lead him straight home.

 _Kissing_. “Nothing.”

“Okay.”

 

..

 

“How many people have you kissed so far, Chanyeol?”

If his sugar daddy was surprised, he didn't let it show. “Maybe four of five.”

Baekhyun hummed. “I have kissed just one person before. She was an okay kisser, I think.”

“Okay.”

“But you could say I have never been kissed. Literally. One is almost equal to zero, isn't it?”

Chanyeol coughed, “I am a computer engineer, Baekhyun-ah. You can't say one is almost equal to zero in front of me.”

Baekhyun pouted. He could see the lamp post coming closer in view.

But Chanyeol did not let him get off the car immediately. “Baekhyun - wait.”

Baekhyun waited.

Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun's glasses further up his nose. “Since you've literally never been kissed, how about a first kiss?”

Baekhyun closed his eyes, waiting for the gift that was sure to come. He felt warmth breath over his skin first, and reached his hands out to grip Chanyeol's shirt. His sugar daddy answered all his riddles about good kisses and bad kisses by launching the prettiest, softest of all attacks on his mouth. Baekhyun counted tiny nibbles and hot licks before parting his lips for more of the gentle probing. The butterflies in his tummy were far too many to keep count anymore.

He was surprised when their tongues met, but recovered from it quickly to kiss Chanyeol back with equal fervour. The icecream on his thighs was getting squished from Chanyeol's ardent fervour but Baekhyun didn't care. He could wash the dishes. He could wash dishes every day of the remainder of his life if such kisses kept coming. Why, it felt better than any dessert.

“More?” Chanyeol asked.

“Mmm.” Baekhyun nodded, glasses sliding down his nose to rest on the tip. Chanyeol gently pulled the offender away, expression masked under the white glow of the streetlamp.  

“You kept looking at my lips back then.” Chanyeol laughed, pulling away from their second kiss.

“Shut up.” Baekhyun hit his sugar daddy with a balled fist. “Kiss me again.”

So they kissed again.

“This is better than ice cream.” Baekhyun remarked when they pulled away.

“Better than your games?” Chanyeol teased, handing him his glasses back.

“No.” Baekhyun declared, convinced. His fingers reached for the car door, “Thank you for the ice cream.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Chanyeol said, leaning sideways to wave goodbye.

 

Baekhyun never knew saying goodnight to someone would feel so weird, he did not want to let go yet. He was beginning to enjoy Chanyeol's undivided attention. Chanyeol has got to be the daddiest of all sugar dads, how did he get to be soooooo lucky!

“Good night.” Baekhyun said, voice all small and soft and lips all kissed up.

The night breeze hit his face as he climbed the slope to his house. He really could not stop smiling. There was something about that night for sure. In the end, he blamed Park Chanyeol for everything, every little bit of it. 

 

<3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3


End file.
